Pairing Madness North and South
by Corzova
Summary: A medley of pairings. Crazy, common, rare, NEVER!, cool, and just plain weird. Check out Pairing Madness East and West. The long story versions coming soon
1. Pairing rules

Pairing Madness

Rules: Randomality is but one key, there can be classic pairings or what ever. You can send me a review with a pairing you want on it and I will try and fit it in.

The real stuff is coming soon, hold you're horses; this is just a side story. I love random pairings so bring em on and I'll right a story on em. lol


	2. Zuko x Katara

A/N well I suppose I'll just start off with what seems to be everyone's favorite… (Drum roll) Is it Momo x Sokka? No lol it's Zuko x Katara, I hate this pairing so much…

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA … Happy! I have been degraded.

The waterbender viciously attempted to water whip him away as he closed in on her, not even throwing a flame in her direction. She gasped as he pinned her to the cold steel floor of the ship. Frantically she tried to get away, to be anywhere but here, but Zuko kept Katara there.

He bent in low to her and kissed her on the lips, her feeble attempts to escape were dulled and she accepted the kiss and opened her eyes reluctantly to stare into his. Still filled with hate that Katara couldn't understand why he still possessed. They broke away and she smiled.


	3. Toph x Teo

Ok there was a request… Toph x Teo so here it comes; staged at the Northern air temple…

The avatar and friends had been invited back to the Northern air temple and were now resting… except Toph, she was being shown around by Teo. She had nearly "**_seen_**" the whole place and was quite excited about the little vacation they were basically getting. She didn't notice that Teo had stopped and she ran into his little cart, nearly breaking a wheel.

She looked down at him wide eyed and he smiled (though she would never see this). Now Toph bent down to make sure the wheels were okay. When she came up she was face to face with Teo. He went in just a bit more and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him surprised and then smiled.


	4. Sokka x Ty Lee

Well one you see forming in the show could actually be a Sokka x Ty Lee. It's another weird good guy/bad gal pairing, but it could actually happen, unlike Zuko x Katara lol.

Ty Lee had just disabled Katara's bending and now left her to Mai. She charged Sokka and knocked him into the forest. Sokka expected to be killed but was utterly surprised when the girl bent down and started kissing him hard on the lips. It was kind of freaky for Sokka considering there was a knife by his throat though. _Oh well!_

The battle was obviously bad just beyond the trees, but Sokka and Ty Lee apparently didn't want to help out… They were already comfortable.


	5. Toph x Aang

Toph x Aang

There was a review request to make a Taang, and make it very long… I don't think I'll make it long though maybe I'll have a follow up to all these or something lol. Here comes the Toph x Aang though:

The maze of streets was crazy and all the voices were inaudible as the avatar crew ran down separate streets. Toph turned right then turned right again and again. That was when she collided, completely with Aang. Or at least that's what her earthbending told her. She got up fast and looked around for Aang. She could definitely see someone dead in front of her that was when her shoulder was pinched and she couldn't see with her earthbending.

She cried out for help, "Aang, where are you I can't see!" With her bending disabled Toph was just like any other blind person. Someone approached and she didn't know whether to attack them or wait and see who they are. Her sight returned and she saw Aang smiling at her. She kissed him on the cheek then said, "When I'm with you, Aang, I can see."


	6. Sokka x Yue

Sokka x Yue

Sokka forever remembered Yue. He knew that if he had to chose anyone now though, it would be Suki from Kyoshi Island. In his dreams though it was Yue that was there the most for him. They would chat and hold each other and that was why Sokka never wanted to wake up. That could explain why he always wanted to sleep or day dream. So he could be with her. He watched dully as Aang put up a tent, that was when sleep took him.

He saw Yue she was beckoning Sokka towards her he followed without second thought and she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back and savored the moment. He woke up smiling and helped Aang pitch the next tent.

A/N: My review button isn't working very well, it's not showing any of my reviews, so give me a while to sort that out, then I'll try and post your stories.


	7. By Light: Sokka x Suki

By light: Sokka x Suki

Appa had flew them back to Kyoshi Island and Sokka couldn't wait to see Suki again. He missed Yue with all his heart, but he knew he would have to move back to Suki, his next love. He now was outside the training room, alone, waiting for the right moment to go in. That was when her voice came, "Hey, Sokka, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to come in?"

Sokka laughed and entered the training hall. It was dimly lit and the candle light speckled amidst the pale stars outside. He sat down next to Suki and she kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her and kissed her on the lips. She went with it and Sokka smiled after it was done.

A/N: Review still isn't working


	8. Appa x Drunk admiral Zhao

Lol here comes a crazy one as requested from G.i jess or something lol. Appa x Admiral Zhao And to Cyber, yes Ty Lee was there. The mood was supposed to be something like Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph were running from Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Reviews are working now. On with the Appa x Admiral Zhao

A drunken Zhao was sitting next to Appa and Momo, waiting for the avatar to return. He was humming _It's a Long way to Ba Sing Se. _That was when Appa woke up and Zhao turned to 'it'. "Do you know when the avatar will be back?" Zhao asked. No answer. "Ha me neither, that's crazy. So what's your name?" Appa roared. "Your name is Roar? I have a cousin named that… I think." He paused momentarily then looked at Appa. "Kiss me, Roar." He walked up to Appa and kissed him on the nose.

That was when Aang knocked him over with a lurch of air and Toph, Katara, Sokka and Aang burst into laughter.


	9. Mai x Zuko

Mai x Zuko

This is a really cute match. Mai has liked Zuko since they were like 6 and they both have ice cold demeanors. Thanks to G.i jess again lol. Give me the pairing and I'll try and make something out of it, the Appa x Zhao one was great lol. Okay, onward with the Mai x Zuko

Mai was facing Zuko while Azula and Ty Lee took on Iroh. She really didn't want to fight him. _When they said they were hunting two traitors I knew one must have been Zuko, news travels fast. But I can't fight him now. _He was waiting for her to make a move and attack. "Zuko I don't really want to fight." Zuko didn't lower his guard expecting a trick. Mai knew it was risky so she dropped all her knives and needles and anything else that was deadly. Zuko looked at her surprised. She blushed showing the first emotion she had in nearly ten years.

A/N: The reviews still aren't working very well lol, but still I will get your pairing in as soon as I get the review.


	10. Toph x Sokka

Sokka x Toph

This is a really cute couple. I've seen it a few times, but as far as I know it's quite uncommon. On with it: Sokka x Toph:

Sokka woke up and headed to the lake nearby, his parch was killing him so he ran quickly. Once there he noticed he wasn't alone and saw Toph huddled in a ball and shaking. He walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong."

"Bad Dream." She replied. Sokka cocked an eyebrow and she looked at him stubbornly. He temporarily forgot his parched throat and sat down next to her.

"So what happened?" Sokka asked.

Toph looked up at him with her cute sightless eyes. "In my dream a firebender killed you." Sokka looked down at her with a weird expression on his face. _Wow what a nightmare! _That's when realization slapped Sokka while Toph kissed him. _OH! I get it._


	11. Azula x Jun

Azula x Jun

Jun is the bounty hunter from the Bato of the Water tribe episode

Azula is of course Zuko's sis

Lesbo warning

Azula x Jun:

The avatar was in between Jun and Azula and was dead meat. They both wanted to bring the avatar to Ozai; whether it was for bounty or a maniacal daughter's gift to her maniacal father. Azula tied him up and started to walk away when Jun whipped her and took the avatar from her. "You know what how about we make a deal." Azula said.

"I'm waiting……… what's the deal?"

"Let's just kill the avatar." Jun shrugged and nodded. Azula torched him and then Jun kicked him off a cliff.

"You're not half bad kiddo." Jun said.

Azula smiled and then walked up to her. "Nice doing business, Jun."

Jun bent down and kissed Azula on the lips. After the kiss was over Jun said, "Likewise."

A/N: LOL 'Nice doing business.' Passionate Lesbo kiss, 'likewise'

Well hoped you liked it Not good at Slash fic's


	12. Toph x Zuko

Toph x Zuko

This is a kind of cool pairing because the way both Toph and Zuko's parents misunderstand them. It's also a quite difficult pairing, because Zuko doesn't see much of the avatar in the second season, especially after episode eight where the avatar crew meets the blind bandit. That was a long pre-story talk, so don't seem surprised if this story is a bit longer then most.

Toph made sure no one was awake then snuck into the trees, sensing (A/N: using her earthbending to see) for the meeting spot he had made. She could sense a vibration coming from around where Zuko's camp must be, so she nearly shouted with glee. (A/N: Not poetry!) She looked back at where her camp was and there were no vibrations. She then moved aside a few leaves and went to the spot where she was scheduled to meet him. She sat on a log and about a minute afterwards Zuko came in and sat beside her.

"So what's going on at your camp?" Toph asked him.

"My uncle mistook some poison ivy for tea leaves again." Zuko said while shaking his head.

"It's not so swell at my camp either, you know. Katara can't seem to get along with me and Sokka and twinkle toes don't really want to help clear the situation." Toph said sadly.

Zuko hugged her and Toph looked up at him with sad, blind eyes.

A/N: Well its over hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long, I decided to actually sleep last night :(


	13. Katara x Aang

Katara x Aang

Sorry about the long wait, lately I've been busy. And Lazy. Well hope you like this pairing. Its probably one of the most obvious pairings in the show.

Katara x Aang

For a while now Aang had felt deep affection for Katara. Toph was heading towards him so he looked up from his daydreaming. Katara got up too and headed over to Aang sleepily. She beat Toph to him and sat down beside him. He yawned tiredly and asked her, "What is it Katara?" She just stared at him then looked around and noted a snoring Sokka huddled against Appa, chewing in his sleep.

She started to blush at what she was thinking. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips while glancing to make sure Sokka was still asleep. Aang's eyes were bewildered but he went with the kiss. When it was over Aang looked at her then around camp. His eyes found Toph who was sitting by her stone tent looking down cast.

A/N Uh-oh lol well I'm back, give me a review with a pairing on it and it'll find its way in here.


	14. Sokka x Azula

Sokka x Azula

I don't see where people get this one, but I'll go for it. Normally this pairing would be really long because it is quite complicated.

Azula grinned as the helpless avatar crew squirmed against their bindings. There was no way for them to escape, all of their bending had been disabled and Toph and Aang were locked in anti earthbending cages. _I'm the only one who can get us out of this situation, Sokka thought. _He managed to loose his bindings enough to use his boomerang to cut them, in the process leaving a long gash along his arm. He threw his boomerang which hit Mai in the head knocking her out. It came around back and hit Ty Lee repeating the process. They both toppled over.

Azula put her fist to Katara's head threateningly. Sokka kept running at her. Azula frowned and then hit Katara in the head hard enough to knock her out. Katara of course didn't fall over, still being bound. Sokka stopped in front of her and she went in for the awaited and plotted over kiss. Sokka went with it then pulled away after a second. Sokka came back holding the key to Toph and Aang's mini prison. It was worth it.

No one would ever know.

A/N: Wow complicated. Sokka is in 5 of these stories already lol. He's the official player of the avatar world.


End file.
